The Naradeha Ai Collection
by Mettanere Burobel
Summary: A collection of oneshots with different odd pairings. Will include a ChiHaku, but it may be odd. Current Pairing: LinHaku. My first SA fic! Read and Review.
1. Chi Sachi

The Naradeha Ai Collection

This collection of one-shots is for all of the pairings that aren't out there but should be. The first one in this collection is a Lin/Haku onesided. Please don't hurt me for thinking of this. Pairings that are coming up: Onesided Kamajii/Lin, maybe Kamajii/Zeniiba, possibly Kamajii/Yu-Baaba, onesided Kamajii/Chihiro, onesided Yu-Baaba/Haku, onesided Chihiro/No-Face, possibly onesided Kamajii/Haku, and Lin/OC.

Notes: This collection is dedicated to Heavenlyfuries, my forum buddies. Here's your (belated) Easter Present! Visit their profile if you like yaoi. I personally don't usually like yaoi unless it's onesided. Their odd pairing forum inspired me to write this! Thanks girls! The genres for this oneshot are: Romance/Angst

Disclaimer: You can go to my profile for the disclaimer or have me grab InnerMiroku to do it. You want me to grab InnerMiroku? Gotcha:grabs InnerMiroku:

InnerFangirl: You know Witty, the way you phrased that has certain, ahem, connotations.

Witty Tigress: You and your perverted brain. I see why you're dating InnerMiroku. ANYWAYS, get over here InnerMiroku!

InnerMiroku: Fine, fine. Witty Tigress does not own Spirited Away (Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi), its characters, etc. She only owns the plots of this collection and any OCs that may pop up.

Witty Tigress: Thank you InnerMiroku!

InnerSango:drags InnerMiroku back to the DarkAndEvilRecessesofWitty'sMindPrison:

Now onto the story!

Chi Sachi

_A Thousand Wishes_

Your eyes were cold, your heart frozen.

You were unyeilding, unaccessable, unlovable.

Yet I loved you.

And I still do.

You were and are the heartthrob of almost all the female workers, and a few of the male workers too.

But they only want your for your body and your power.

I would love you for your soul.

I know that I am older than you in body.

But maybe I am younger in soul.

Does age truly matter?

I was there to comfort you when you first came here.

But soon you pushed me away.

Why did you call me those names?

Now you have no friends.

You pushed them all away, thinking they only were friendly to you because of your power.

You did that to me also.

Now I avoid you like everyone else.

I have put on a facade of sarcasm so that I can distance you from myself.

I distanced myself from you as you wished.

Because I love you.


	2. Kizu za Suraidingu Monko

The Naradeha Ai Collection

All right, here's the next installment of the Naradeha Ai Collection. It's not really a romantic one, but the next one will be. It kind of doesn't have a point to it. Oh, by the way, 'Naradeha Ai' means 'Without Love' in Japanese. All the titles are going to be in Japanese. Please, if you speak Japanese, tell me in a reveiw what I have wrong. Don't forget to reveiw!.

Disclaimer: You can go to my profile or you can read the funny disclaimer here! Today it's InnerHaku's turn! InnerSango, please go grab InnerHaku, even if you have to pry him off of InnerChihiro.

InnerSango: Hai! (grabs InnerHaku)

InnerHaku: (grumbles) Fine, fine. Witty Tigress doesn't own Spirited Away (Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi), or its characters, plot, etc. She DOES own the plots of this collection and any OCs that may show up. (to Witty) Now can I have something to give InnerChihiro?

Witty Tigress: Sure! Which type of dark chocolate do you want? The cognac filled? Or the aphrodisiac filled?

InnerHaku: _I don't need to get laid!_ (InnerSango and InnerMiroku start sniggering and InnerHaku gives them the Glare of Ten Thousand Deaths) I'll take the cognac filled ones.

Witty Tigress: Here ya go! Hey, isn't InnerMiroku supposed to be in the DarkAndEvilRecessesPrison?

InnerSango: Yeah, he is. Back to Prison with you InnerMiroku!

InnerMiroku: Awww...

Now onto the story!

Kizu za Suraidingu Monko

_The Scratch of the Sliding Door_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_  
_

_Creak-creak, creak-creak_

The wheels of the boiler never stopped from dusk to dawn.

_Creak-creak, creak-creak_

The sound of the roaring fire and the steam created by it did not stop until dawn.

_Creak-creak, creak-creak_

The sound was accompanied by the occasional slurp of tea and the frequent squeak of the Susuwatari.

_Creak-creak, creak-creak_

_Squeak-squeak, squeak-squeak_

_Slurp, slurp_

_Tap-tap, tap-tap_

_Creak-creak, creak-creak_

_Scraaaaatch_

Kamajii turned his head towards the sound, not missing a turn of the wheel.

_'Ah, breakfast.'_

"Hey, Kamajii! It's meal time!" called Lin.

The Susuwatari dropped their pieces of coal where they stood, jumping all over each other and burbling their joy, each trying to get to the edge of the wooden floor first.

Lin's small feet padded their way over to his high perch facing the boiler. _Thud-thud, thud-thud._

"Kamajii, I don't know how many times I've told you to put your dishes out for me instead of just leaving them lying around the room!"

"Good day to you also, Lin."

She humphed at him as he handed her the bowls of a few weeks ago.

"All right, today we have some vegetable tempura, some Miso soup, a few umeboshi, and some vegetarian sushi."

"Why no tamago sushi today? I was looking forward to something uncooked for a change."

"There were some Neko-Supiritto-sama that came by, and you know how much they like sushi."

"All our meals have to suffer for the good of Yu-Baaba and her purse," he said sarcastically.

Lin just rolled her eyes at him and walked over to the Susuwatari with her bucket of Kompeitou. She scattered the little colorful candies among them, and they descended on them voraciously.

Soon she finished.

"Kamajii, please remember to put your dishes by the door when you are finished."

She walked over to the door, bent down, and slid it open.

_Scraaaaatch_

It slid closed again, cutting off Kamajii's view of Lin.

"Have a good day, Lin."

He finished off the last of his vegatable tempura and slid off his perch in front of the hot, steaming boiler. He walked to the door and placed his dishes by the door. Today he had remembered.


End file.
